deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby Rose VS Vincent Valentine
Ruby vs Vincent is a What-If? Deathbattle by Friendlysociopath featuring Ruby Rose from RWBY and Vincent Valentine from Final Fantasy VII. Description The two crimson warriors of either world clash to pit their monster-hunting skills to the ultimate test. Interlude Whiz: Monster hunters, those special warriors who do what no one else can. Boomstick: And the badass outfits make them look good while doing it. Whiz: Ruby Rose from RWBY. Boomstick: And Vincent Valentine from Final Fantasy VII. Whiz: These two warriors will go head-to-head in battle to determine who the superior righter is. Boomstick: He's Whiz and I'm Boomstick. Whiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and powers to find out who would win a Deathbattle. Ruby Rose Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest Whiz: We've seen Yang on Deathbattle already, but Ruby is a different animal altogether compared to her sister. Boomstick: Ruby's definitely got the cooler gun, although she's got nothing on Yang's guns. Whiz: Boom- you remember how old Ruby is right? Boomstick: No- don't send me to prison- I like my ass the way it is! I'll be good- I promise! Whiz: Ruby is a young huntress-in-training, spending a majority of her time at Beacon Academy and learning about her world and her place within it. She's normally an enthusiastic and good mannered student. Boomstick: Until it's go-time, then the teeth come out. Whiz: Or in Ruby's case, the Crescent Rose; a scythe that doubles as a 50 cal sniper rifle as needed; enabling Ruby to fight at long or close range. Boomstick: Wouldn't a 50 cal knock a little girl like that over? Whiz: Actually yes, or at least quite a ways backwards- Ruby instead uses this to her advantage- using the recoil to enhance the power of her strikes and even move herself quickly around the battlefield. She can even use her semblance to enhance this to move at speeds faster than the eye can follow. Boomstick: Her special ability is speed right? Whiz: Indeed, Ruby's semblance manifests as extreme speed- allowing her to easily break the sound barrier and even create a wind strong enough to pick up several students and fling them into a wall; estimates for that feat range from Hypersonic to triple digits of Mach speed. Boomstick: How fast my little girl grows up. Whiz: Ruby is substantially younger than most of her team, lacking a large amount of experience from both social and battle perspectives; she is however learning quickly in order to make friends and beat the bad guys. Whether it be common street thugs, terrorists, trained warriors or monsters- Ruby is the girl for the job. Boomstick: Her Crescent Rose has been described as one of the most dangerous weapons ever created for a reason, Ruby has cut straight through trees and many monsters using this fearsome weapon- and she's only expected to improve from there. Whiz: Ruby Rose is a fearsome huntress and a welcome addition to Deathbattle. Vincent Valentine Where can I buy a phone? Boomstick: Mother of god- Vincent Valentine is on Deathbattle. Whiz: Vincent is a character that you can unlock in Final Fantasy VII- being one of the two optional characters that you can beat the game without ever meeting alongside Yuffie Kisaragi. He is a dark figure shrouded in mystery and implied power. Boomstick: So much mystery and power that they ended up giving him his own game! Whiz: Vincent is relaxing in a quite town when an organization known as Deepground emerges from secrecy- kidnapping and sacrificing hundreds of innocents to jumpstart an apocalypse. Vincent eventually teams up with his old comrades to help fight off this threat, though a substantial portion of the game has him off on his own. Boomstick: Man, the world of FF7 sucks- the entire world was taken over by Shinra, they almost got blasted with a meteor, a plague hit everyone, and now children are kidnapped and killed- fuck this shit- I'm not going! Whiz: Vincent is a terror on the battlefield for the normal enemy footsoldier- due to the power of 'Chaos' being sealed within him- Vincent has been altered beyond even that of a SOLDIER. His cape either allows him to completely ignore bullets or at the least allow them to phase through him as in Advent Children shooting him was entirely ineffective. Boomstick: How does that work anyways? Whiz: I have no idea. Boomstick: With his reflexes Vincent doesn't even have to phase through bullets though, he's perfectly capable of dodging them from even automatic weapons. Whiz: Vincent wields a unique triple-barreled pistol known as 'Cerberus'. This gun has an amazing amount of firepower and accuracy- Vincent has been known to shoot cleanly through armored aircraft and mechs with ease using this weapon. Unlike Cloud and Tifa, Vincent does not have access to the vast store of materia kept at Midgar- instead he comes across a few pendants that he can equip specifically to his gun- Fire, Ice, and Thunder- which enables him to create fireballs, a freezing blast, and a lightning attack respectively. Boomstick: But if his gun and materia fails him- Vincent has no problems going close quarters- he's capable of dealing a barrage of punches and kicks to send his enemies flying; and he's agile as hell too judging by how he was practically dancing on Bahamut SIN. Whiz: Since Vincent was originally a Turk bodyguard, it's likely this is where most of his combat skills originally came from- though the powers of Chaos help considerably. Because when all of his normal options fail Vincent has one final trick up his sleeve. Boomstick: The Chaos Transformation- Vincent turns into a winged badass straight out of hell. Whiz: While in this state Vincent's stats are boosted tremendously beyond his normal values. While normally capable of dodging bullets and dealing with foes that are nearly hypersonic, in his Chaos Form Vincent reaches another level entirely. His speed is accelerated to the point where he and Weiss are leaving afterimages for one another to attack. Boomstick: But his best feat has got to be when he takes on Omega. Whiz: Indeed, Omega is a city-sized being that was going to depart the planet with all of the lifestream; Vincent manages to race past it and completely destroy it in a single blow- scattering the drained energy back over the entire world. Such a feat is beyond what even Cloud and Sephiroth have shown themselves capable of. Boomstick: The combatants are set and we're ready to go. Whiz: Which of these crimson hunters will triumph on the field of battle? There's only one way to find out. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATHBATTLE! Deathbattle Ruby Rose walks through a forest, Crescent Rose armed and ready. Ruby: "No worries, it's just a combat exam, I can take anything they can throw at me!" A twig snaps and Ruby immediately turns and cuts a nearby tree in half with a scream; a bunny is standing behind it with its hands held high in the air. Ruby sighs a scratches her head, "What am I supposed to be hunting anyways?" A sudden ringtone interrupts Ruby's thoughts. Ruby turns around to see a dark figure step out and looking at his phone. Ruby levels Crescent Rose at him, "I bet you're what I'm after!" Vincent closes his phone and puts it away without saying a word. Ruby's shoulders sag, "Aww come on? No banter? No chatting? You're just gonna stand there?" Vincent still hasn't moved, though his cape ripples in the wind. Ruby stamps her foot, "Say something!" Vincent draws his pistol, "I'm here to absolve my sins..." Ruby picks up Crescent Scythe and whirls it around, "Good, now let's fight!" FIGHT Ruby fires at Vincent, who evades the shots before returning fire. Ruby deflects the bullets with her scythe before digging the blade into the ground. Crescent Rose fires at a rapid rate, each shot pushing Ruby and the blade back slightly. bam bam bam bam bam Vincent eventually leaps towards Ruby, his cape flowing around and in front of him as though it was alive. Ruby is confused as the bullets begin phasing through Vincent, leaving only a shining patch to note where they struck. Ruby screamed, "GHOST!" and uses the recoil to jump away from Vincent before he reaches her. Ruby whirls Crescent Rose around into ready position as Vincent reforms from his cloak, pointing Cerberus at her. Ruby concentrates and rushes straight towards Vincent as he opens fire, a trail of petals following her. Ruby slashes the bullets out of the air as she runs forwards, Vincent takes a momentary pause and a little jewel attached to the gun shines as he fires another shot. Ruby blocks the bullet again only for it to explode into flames. Ruby winces as she takes a few burns, she looks around before she notices a bit of her hair is on fire. "Waaaaaagh!" Ruby quickly pats it out before picking her scythe up and looking for Vincent. He's standing behind her. Ruby quickly whirls her scythe around her body, slicing a piece of Vincent's cape off as he jumps directly above her. Vincent points the gun downwards, a new pendant attached to it, and fires. Ruby moves out of the way but the attack follows her, a blue blast freezing the edges of her cloak. Vincent lands and Ruby spins the Crescent Rose to fire a bullet point-blank into his chest. Vincent staggers backwards as the ice melts from Ruby's cape, she watches as the hole in his chest heals up. Ruby yells, "Oh come on!" Vincent moves forwards quickly, punching and kicking at Ruby. Ruby blocks the attacks, growing confident and pushing Vincent back towards a tree. Vincent backs into the tree as Ruby gives a greater slice towards him. Vincent jumps over the attack as Ruby cuts the tree down, landing in the higher branches. Vincent begins running up the falling tree as Ruby follows suit, both dodging branches and Vincent firing at Ruby when the chance presents itself. Both jump off of the tree before it crashes, sliding to a stop. Ruby pops her clip out of her rifle, loading a new one with a cross design on it. The blade alters in its form as Ruby sprints at Vincent, Ruby begins firing the weapon and accelerating in speed- whirling around Vincent while cutting at him the entire time. Vincent can barely be seen, only his cloak's edges are visible as Ruby slashes away with abandon. Ruby finally comes to a halt, panting, as the spent shells rain around her. As the smoke and dust clears, she sees a new being before her. Ruby lunges forwards and cuts it in half, but is surprised to feel her blade hit nothing, she turns around to see Chaos Vincent behind her. Chaos Vincent points his Death Penalty at her and fires. Ruby blocks the beam that fires from the gun, but is pushed back by the attack's power. Chaos Vincent continues firing while walking towards her, Ruby entirely on defense as the blasts push her backwards. Eventually Ruby misses a bullet, the blast picking her up and hurling her a far distance backwards. Ruby stand up and glares at the demonic figure before her. Ruby crouches and races forwards at full speed, a shockwave following her and ripping up trees and rocks. Chaos Vincent spreads his wings and flies forwards himself- strings of purple energy following him. Both let out a battle cry as they accelerate towards one another. The two meet and an explosion of debris fills the air with trees, dust, and smoke... and rose petals, slowly falling to the ground. K.O. The next day Ruby is sitting in class, bandages covering one of her eyes and the opposite arm is in a sling, Weiss is sitting on one side while Yang is sitting on another. Yang: "Don't worry sis, you can't win them all- unless you're me!" Weiss: "I wonder who it was though, what sort of enemy defeats you and lets you live?" Ruby jumps up in response, "Hey! I could've taken- owowowowow." Ruby falls back into her chair while Blake sits nearby reading. The class lapses into silence as the door to the classroom opens and Ozpin walks into the room, his cane tapping along. He takes a sip of coffee before speaking. Ozpin: "Hello all and good day, I just thought I'd be the one to introduce your newest teacher, he's not from around here so I'd like you all to be nice. Mr. Valentine?" Ruby's jaw drops as Vincent walks into the room in a suit, reminiscent of his Turk appearance, though he still has his normal hair and gauntlet. Vincent turns and looks directly at Ruby and smiles, "Maybe next time, Ruby Rose." Conclusion Whiz: And so the battle of the red cloaks comes to a close. Boomstick: While Ruby is pretty fast, she's nothing Vincent hasn't dealt with before. He was taking on armies of super soldiers solo while Ruby usually needs her team. Really all she could hold on him was movement speed and range. Whiz: Aside from that- Vincent holds most of the advantages. Of particular note is how Ruby's mobility is compromised when using Crescent Rose to fire, the recoil can be used to her advantage but it still limits her when Vincent can fire his weapon as much as he wants without having to adjust for that. Boomstick: Vincent seems to be able to ignore bullets fired at him, allowing him to negate half of Ruby's arsenal without seemingly any effort at all. And his regen lets him recover from dire wounds like it's nothing! Whiz: Vincent also holds a significant experience advantage over Ruby, who's still in training. And he has a wider amount of abilities to choose from since he comes across several materia during his solo-journey. It's not unfair to say he might be a better shot too, judging from his ability to hit the same sport on a helicopter with every bullet as he falls towards it. Boomstick: And his Chaos Form is nothing to sneeze at, Vincent is strong enough slash through steel and punt people almost a hundred feet in his regular form. In Chaos Form he can take on something like Omega and destroy it in a blast seen across half the planet. Whiz: Many characters in Deathbattle are from ongoing series, so it's possible Ruby could surpass Vincent in the future. Boomstick: Guess it was just too chaotic for Ruby. Whiz: The Winner is Vincent Valentine. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Friendlysociopath Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Video Games vs Internet Shows themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015